Lessons Learned
by queenCullen5
Summary: Jasper and Alice get to together at a party and immediately connect but is it real? Can their relationship survive the obstacles of teenage life and a pregnancy?


Okay so this is my first Fan Fiction and I'm just trying it up because I came up with this great idea during a talk with my boyfriend. * I DO NOT own any of these characters!

Jasper

Being one of the most popular guys at school wasn't easy. My name is Jasper Hale standing at 6'2 with navy blue eyes and blonde curly hair; I had to fight the girls off with a stick. I was the quarterback of the football team with a smoking hot body to show. My parents are both very successful executives so money wasn't a problem for me. My sister, Rosalie, was the head dancer and most popular girl in school. She was dating my best friend, the second most popular boy in school, who was the defensive end for the football team, Emmett Cullen. High school for me is tough.

This was Emmett, Rosalie, and my last day as juniors at South Oakton High. We was sitting in the cafeteria at our usual table in the center of the room talking about what time we were going to meet up with Emmett at Tyler's house for the big party. Everyone was saying it was going to be the party of the year and I was excited to go because I was on the look out for a new girl to be my number one for next year. This was really important because it was my senior year. The rest of my girls could be picked next year; yes I have more than one.

I was sitting in my living room waiting for Rose to finish getting dressed when my phone started ringing. I answered only to hear my best friend in my ear with music blasting in the background "Dude where are you guys?" he screamed. I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck, "Well waiting on your girl−"I was cut off my Rose throwing my keys to me. "Never mind. We're on our way, see you there." I hung up the phone and followed my sister to the garage. I looked at my baby parked in the center of the 7 car garage and was walking toward it when Rose grabbed me by the shirt "Where do you think you're going?" "To my bike" I said pointing to my Yamaha FJR1300A. Rose just put her hands on her hips and I knew it was a lost battle. I walked over to my all black Ferrari and got in.

When we arrived at the party Rose joined Emmett on the dance floor and I quick picked a chick to dance with. I was getting thirsty and the girl I was currently dancing with wasn't holding my attention anymore. So I was on my way to the bar when I was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. I never seen her around school so I went to look for Rose, I knew she knew who the little pixie was. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch making out. I went to Rose, "um Rosie who is that girl over by the bar, I never seen her before." She looked up and said, "Oh that's Alice Brandon a girl on the dance team." I just stared at the girl who looked so lost in space. I knew she would be my newest girl. Rose interrupted my thoughts, "Don't try it, she a quiet girl." I smirked, "the quiet ones are always the loudest in bed." I walked to the bar and ordered a drink. I was just standing there watching her but she just sat there with her eyes closed swaying to the music.

Alice

I sighed as I looked into the mirror. I was 4'9 with dark green eyes and short black spiky hair. I was going to a party to night at somebody house with my twin brother, Edward, and best friend Bella. I really didn't want to go but they convinced me that as a member of the dance team I had to go and mingle. I was only on the dance team because I love to dance, not for the popularity. All the other girls were nice to me but I like being alone.

When Edward, Bella, and I got to the party it was packed. Edward and Bella went immediately to the dance floor and I went to the bar. I got one drink and slowly sipped on it while I closed my eyes and listened to the music. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and there stood Jasper Hale.

I was in shock that the hottest guy in school was talking to me. He offered me his hand so I took it to shake it but instead he brought my hand up to his lips and placed a soft gentle kiss to it. He smiled at me and introduced himself. I stuttered out my name like an idiot but he just laughed. He said, "Can I order you another drink?" and I nodded. I quickly gulped the drink down for the confident I needed. He chuckled and ordered me another drink. This one I sipped more slowly because I was defiantly tipsy. Jasper and I started talking and laughing; I was getting more comfortable with him. I guess those drinks getting to my head. Slow jam by Usher and Monica came on, I just love this song. I started singing and he giggled "Would you like to dance Alice?" I smiled and got up. When we got to the dance floor he pulled me tight into his arms then we started swaying. I stood there in his strong arms and listened to his heartbeat, I felt safe and at home. As the song came to an end I looked up and found Jasper's head closer than I thought it would be. We both stopped dancing and just looked in each other's eyes, and Jasper slowly brought his lips to mine. His lips tasted so sweet and were so soft. The kiss ended and we just looked at each other again. Jasper brought his head down and whispered, "Let's go upstairs".

I was kind of nervous as Jasper lead me locked the door to the room we was in but all the alcohol I had early was drowning out the fear in me. Jasper walked over to the bed by me and took off his shirt. As I stared at his sexy bare chest I felt the wetness start to pool between my legs. He got to me and pulled me up to my feet into his arms. He started to kiss me with passion as he grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it up. I was left with nothing but my neon green lacy panties and bra. He looked at me with lust in his eyes as he softly pushed me down on the bed. He took off his pants and boxers and I was his large erection. I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow but I didn't care. Jasper came over to me and pulled me so that my ass was hanging over the edge of the bed. He sat up on his knees and positioned himself at my entrance. Before he pushed in I whispered, "Jazz be gently" he said, "I will Ally baby don't worry."

And with that he pushed in and met my barrier. His eyes got really big and he looked down at me with his mouth open. He said, "Ally I'll be gently, I love you."

My heart was soaring when I heard that and I simply nodded as a tear rolled down my cheek. He bent down and kissed it away and firmly pushed in until he was all the way in. I was in so much pain because of how big he was but I just kept still. Jasper waited a minute then slowly pulled out then pushed in, the pain mixed with pleasure as he continued. After a while I was about to reach my climax and I knew Jasper wasn't far behind. He started to speed up and I was so close, he bent down and sucked on my shoulder as he came inside me. The feeling of it all pushed me over the edge as I scream Jasper's name over and over again. I was glad the music below was loud enough to drown out my cries of pleasures.

Jasper rolled off me and laid down next to me. We just stayed there for a while and I didn't know what to say. He finally opened his eyes and placed a kiss on my cheek. He got out the bed and started putting on his clothes while I just laid there and watched. He picked up my dress and pulled me to a sitting position. He put the dress on me and picked me up. He held me in his arms and said, "Alice will you be my number one girl?" I was shocked but I just nodded.

Kay more to come very soon. It will be of the beginning of there summer together. REVIEW PLEASE :]


End file.
